


the earth got quiet again

by witching



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, Nipple Play, Season/Series 03, Vaginal Fingering, background jonmartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching
Summary: "If you're in a situation like that, where there's an obvious mutual attraction and you know that all you have to do is say something to make it happen. You'd handle that situation better than Jon, I presume?""Miles better," Georgie says with a sharp smile, a twinkle in her dark eyes."Is that so?" Melanie arches an eyebrows at her, emboldened. "Prove it."
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	the earth got quiet again

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend emilie @dykeangel on tumblr!! hope u enjoy!!

_she knew her prehistorically,_  
_knew her anciently._

_when their bodies met,_  
_the earth got quiet again._

_the continents held hands._

_the comet fell limp in an unnamed river_  
_and killed nothing,_  
_smoke rising and disappearing_  
_like a thing unremembered._

caitlyn siehl, _'when hanna met margaret'_

* * *

Things are more than a bit awkward, when Melanie finally comes around Georgie's place after Jon moves out. She has things she wants to say, questions she wants to ask, but it all sounds completely pathetic in her head, so she can't imagine how stupid it would sound out loud. Melanie is a firm believer that there's no good way to make small talk, but there are better ways and worse ways, and she is doing the absolute worst.

"Have you been doing alright?" she asks, and she wants to kick herself, wants to smack herself in the forehead because she's supposed to be better than this. 

"Yeah," Georgie says, all amicable and genial and beautiful. "Been a bit of a mess around here, but you know that. Not thrilled with the way things went down, but not really sure what else I should have done."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Melanie smiles at her. It's a blessing that Georgie broached the subject, because Melanie was never going to do it, but now she can simply follow the flow of conversation. She doesn't have to pretend that things are the same as they were the last time she saw Georgie—back when they each knew things they thought the other didn't know, when they thought they had to hide the truth of what they'd seen—none of that now.

"You couldn't have done anything," Melanie says, then immediately winces at how it sounds coming out. She takes a swig of her drink—a beer, something Georgie had recommended and Melanie had picked it up on the way over because—she didn't really know why, but she felt it was important for Georgie to know that she remembered—and sighs before continuing, "I just mean—don't beat yourself up. Jon isn't easy to... well, he doesn't make anything easy."

"Is he okay?" Georgie asks abruptly, then bites her lip and shakes her head rapidly. "I'm sorry, I don't expect you to like, spy on him for me or anything. I just worry about him, is all."

"No, that's understandable. I almost worry about him sometimes. _Me!"_ says Melanie, clutching a hand to her chest in mock surprise, as if scandalized by her own emotional vulnerability. "At least he's got Martin looking after him now."

Georgie laughs out loud at that and then says, "Oh, good, Martin's real. I was a bit afraid Jon had finally cracked and hallucinated himself a whole boyfriend."

Melanie laughs with her for a moment, shakes her head in fond amusement. "No, it's far worse than that," she says in a mockery of a grave tone.

Furrowing her brow with a tentative confusion, Georgie asks, "What do you mean?"

"Martin _is_ real," Melanie explains, sounding pained on his behalf, "but Jon is either completely oblivious or deliberately obtuse, because he seems to have no idea how in love he is. How in love they both are."

"Oh, lord," Georgie replies in horror. "After all the obnoxious pining I endured? They're not even together?"

"Nope," Melanie says with a popping _P_ , stopping to consider the situation for a moment before continuing in near disgust. "It's a nightmare, honestly. You should try being around both of them all the time and having to watch their painful interactions. It's like two baby birds trying not to hurt each other."

"Wow. I mean... I guess Jon always has been—he's abrasive, but he's not very direct with the things that matter." Georgie pauses, laughs softly to herself before adding, "I had to wheedle him into admitting he liked me, back in uni."

Melanie grins at that, and she's speaking before she can even think about it. "And you?"

Eyes going wide, Georgie cocks her head. "What about me?"

Self-aware enough to be embarrassed at her own bluntness, but not enough to stop, Melanie shrugs and throws herself further into it. "If you're in a situation like that, where there's an obvious mutual attraction and you know that all you have to do is say something to make it happen. You'd handle that situation better than Jon, I presume?"

"Miles better," Georgie says with a sharp smile, a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Is that so?" Melanie arches an eyebrows at her, emboldened. "Prove it."

"Alright," Georgie agrees nonchalantly, and then just as easily: "Melanie, I'm really kind of crazy about you."

Her jaw dropping, Melanie takes a long moment to remember to breathe, much less respond. "Oh."

Georgie shakes her head dismissively, looking down at the floor. "It's fine if you don't feel the same—I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable—I'm sorry—"

Melanie kisses her then, surging forward to capture her lips and quieting her stammering quite effectively. Georgie melts into it like sugar dissolving in hot water, her posture going slack as all the tension leaves her body. If it weren't for Melanie's hands on her cheeks holding her firm, Georgie might slump to the floor entirely.

When Melanie pulls away, they're both breathing in short gasps and staring into each other's eyes. "I'm a bit crazy about you, too. And I think it's good to be direct," Melanie whispers, air ghosting across Georgie's spit-slick lips.

"Can I ask you very directly if you'd like to come to bed with me?" Georgie says, her voice strained and quiet.

"You absolutely can," Melanie tells her confidently. "And I'm giving you a clear and direct _yes, please."_

They make it to the bedroom without much more conversation, too caught up in frantic kisses and tearing at each other's clothes. The backs of Melanie's knees hit the corner of the mattress and she lets herself fall back onto it, pulling Georgie down on top of her. Georgie giggles, a bright sound like a little bell cutting through the haze of Melanie's thoughts to ground her in the moment, and Melanie looks up at her face, eyes roving slowly over her body on the way, lingering on her unbuttoned blouse, the dip of her throat, the adorable little tattoo on her neck.

Almost without thinking, Melanie brings her hands up to slip Georgie's shirt off her shoulders, and Georgie smiles, snaps her bra strap with a wry quirk of her eyebrow. 

"This is really uncomfortable," she says, her voice all low and sultry in a way Melanie has never really heard from her before. "Help me out with it?"

"Yeah," Melanie says with a helpless nod, her mouth going dry. She wraps her arms around to fiddle with the clasp until it comes open with a satisfying bounce of elastic. There's a fair amount of beer in her system making fine motor skills a bit of a pipe dream at the moment, but Melanie manages to eventually disentangle the bra straps from Georgie's arms and throw it aside. 

"You're so hot," she mutters, half out of her mind with wonder and lust and drink and admiration, running her hands up and down the sides of Georgie's arms. "Fuck, you are like, insanely gorgeous. It's ridiculous."

Georgie smiles wider, showing her gleaming teeth in a predatory sort of way, a boastful sort of way. "I could say the same of you," she says.

Melanie isn't really in the right headspace to hear what she's saying, though, because at the moment Georgie is also leaning in close over her until their chests are pressed together, pulling Melanie's shirt over her head and starting to kiss her as if her life depends on it. Melanie feels captured, captivated by the solid warmth of Georgie's body on top of her and the press of her lips.

When Georgie dips her tongue into Melanie's mouth, tentative like the first taste of a fondue, Melanie loses her breath entirely, clutches at Georgie's biceps like she's afraid she'll fall without her support. Her back is flat against the bed, she couldn't fall if she wanted to, but kissing Georgie—being kissed by Georgie—has an intoxicating effect on her, even more than the actual intoxication she's experiencing.

"Georgie," she gasps out, and the sound is swallowed by Georgie's mouth but she still understands, she still gets it.

"Yeah," she pants hotly into Melanie's ear, then takes her earlobe between her teeth and tugs playfully before sucking gently, making Melanie squirm and moan. "Yeah, let's—move up a bit, that's right—good, perfect," Georgie murmurs as she directs Melanie into a new position so she's lying fully on the bed and Georgie is straddling her waist, looking down at her like she wants nothing more than to devour her.

Melanie would rather like nothing more than to be devoured, as it happens. "Georgie, please," she whines under her breath, not too far gone to feel bashful about her desperation. "Touch me. Let me touch you."

Nodding her head, Georgie brings her hands up to cup Melanie's breasts in her palms, squeezing and kneading the flesh just to get a feel of it, just to acquaint herself with Melanie's body. Her thumb grazes ever so lightly over the stiff peak of Melanie's nipple, and Melanie cries out, bowing her back and letting her mouth fall open. 

"Sensitive," Georgie says with a coy little smile. "I'll have to make use of that."

Melanie manages the heroic feat of opening her eyes and looking up at Georgie, her hair circling her head like a halo, her figure Grecian—no, better, Melanie doesn't know a culture that could create statues like this. Georgie's breasts are round and beautiful, patterned with stretch marks, and—Melanie realizes with a sharp kick of arousal in her gut—her nipples are pierced, gorgeous gold barbells through each dark brown bud, accentuating them perfectly. 

She lifts her hands, intending to touch, but falters halfway, ends up placing her hands on Georgie's thighs, fingers splayed out across her dark skin, pressing just gently into the soft give of her flesh. Melanie doesn't remember when Georgie lost her panties—had she been wearing any? Melanie recalls seeing Georgie step out of her jeans and discard them on the floor, but she'd been too preoccupied with, well, everything, to really pay attention to whether she was wearing anything underneath.

For her part, Melanie is entirely naked at this point; she shimmied out of her shorts before they reached the bed, and she hadn't been wearing a bra under the shirt that Georgie so graciously removed for her. Melanie was usually not the type to wear a bra. One time some narc in the library had reported her straight to Elias for violating the dress code because he'd caught a glimpse of her nipples through her thin tee, but all his bullshit about workplace decorum couldn't make her change her ways. What was he going to do, fire her?

In any case, Melanie is thankful now for her forgoing a bra, because Georgie's hands are large and warm and perfect on her skin, brushing against her nipples with calculated precision and making her into a sweating, panting mess within seconds. Melanie has never been proud of how easy it is to reduce her to this in bed, but she doesn't have many complaints about it when it's Georgie playing her body like an instrument, when it's Georgie stealing away all her higher brain functions with one swipe of her fingertip.

When Georgie wraps her lips around Melanie's nipple, she's a fucking goner. She almost comes right then and there, but it's just not quite enough, so instead she finds herself writhing and begging while Georgie pinches her other nipple between two fingers.

"Georgie, fuck," she whimpers, bucking her hips to grind up against Georgie's thigh. "If you don't—I need you, Georgie, please. Please?"

"I've got you, honey," Georgie murmurs, giving little kitten licks to Melanie's nipple in the breath between words. She moves up to kiss the side of Melanie's neck and whisper into her sensitive skin, "What do you want?"

"I want you," Melanie gasps out, her hands flexing uselessly at her sides. "Anything, anything you want."

Georgie smiles warmly, presses a firm kiss to Melanie's lips. Melanie hums into it, presses her face up to chase Georgie's lips as she pulls away, whines when she realizes she can't keep up with the motion. Georgie gives her a faux sympathetic pout and tilts her head to the side, clicking her tongue.

"I think," Georgie says with a wicked gleam in her eye, "I'd like to eat you out."

"You—God, Georgie, _please."_

"Perfect," mutters Georgie, sliding down the length of Melanie's body to position herself between her legs. 

Her broad, warm hands settle on Melanie's thighs, fingers wrapping around and pressing into her skin with the most familiar pressure. Melanie almost can't believe they haven't done this before, with how comfortable and right it feels to be here with her, to be touched by her.

When Georgie's breath dances across Melanie's skin, hot and damp and so close, it's all Melanie can do to keep from begging for her mouth. Luckily, Georgie doesn't test her willpower for too long before leaning in and licking between her folds, slow and delicate but still acting with purpose. She runs the tip of her tongue up along the edge of Melanie's outer lips, light as a feather, smiling when it makes Melanie shudder.

After a bit of torturous teasing, Georgie brings her hand up to spread Melanie open with her fingers before diving back in. She licks a broad stripe with the flat of her tongue from Melanie's hole up to her clit, closing her eyes and groaning at the taste of her arousal. Melanie drops her head back with a gasp, a jerk of her hips that Georgie meets with a firm hand on her waist.

She alternates between lapping at Melanie's cunt like tasting her is the only thing that matters and targeting her movements to bring her ever closer to the edge. Melanie struggles to figure out what to do with her hands, not wanting to be—presumptuous? She thinks it's a bit presumptuous, maybe, to just grab unthinkingly at whatever part of Georgie she can reach, but God, does she want to. Instead, she twists her fingers in the sheets and tries to keep her eyes open so she can watch what Georgie is doing.

It's not something she's ever considered before, but Melanie thinks it's probably uncommon for people to look so beautiful while doing this as Georgie does right now. She's looking up as well, meeting Melanie's gaze with a bright look in her eyes as she slowly, deliberately swirls the tip of her tongue around her slick hole before pressing inside shallowly. Melanie rocks her hips down as best she can, groaning when she finds her mobility is hindered somewhat.

"Settle down, baby," Georgie murmurs sweetly, pulling away for just a moment, her tongue flicking over the wet heat of Melanie's arousal as she speaks. "You're too high strung, you know? Let me handle it."

Melanie lets her head fall back again with a frustrated huff of breath, a miserable little sigh. "Fine," she says, just a bit snappish, "but get on with it, yeah?"

Rather than saying anything in reply, Georgie buries her face between Melanie's thighs again, nestling her nose into the dark thatch of curls there as she licks steadily higher. Her upper lip nudges the hood back from Melanie's clit and she circles it with the tip of her tongue, narrowed to a point and flicking over the little nub.

As she gets closer and closer, Melanie's gasps and whines become less coherent, louder, reducing her to a writhing mess. When Georgie wraps her lips around her clit and suckles at it, all soft and tender, Melanie finally tumbles over the edge and comes with a high, keening moan. Georgie sucks her through it, laps up the slick gathering around her hole, dipping her tongue inside Melanie's cunt just a bit as Melanie clenches and twitches and comes down from her orgasm.

Georgie pulls away and slinks up the length of Melanie's body, her chin covered in Melanie's juices, and Melanie doesn't mind one bit when Georgie leans down and kisses her, slow and deep. She moans, a hungry, ardent sound muffled against Georgie's mouth, swallowed up by her own wanton little whimper. It's that noise, coupled with the way Georgie rocks her hips against Melanie's thigh, that reminds Melanie that Georgie hasn't gotten off yet, and she can't abide that.

"Here, let me," she mumbles, pushing down on Georgie's shoulder gently, just enough to be a suggestion. Georgie goes with the motion, rolls off of her and leans back on her elbows while Melanie moves to her side. "What do you want? My fingers, my mouth?"

"Fingers," Georgie replies dreamily, spreading her legs and bending her knees as she does.

Melanie smiles, trailing a hand down the center of Georgie's chest, the soft swell of her stomach. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," says Georgie, "want you inside me, please."

"You're too polite," Melanie tells her, rather conversationally now that she's recovered from her own orgasm. "Too coherent, as well."

Georgie starts to say something along the lines of _What are you going to do about it?_ but she doesn't actually get the words out, cutting off with a sharp gasp when Melanie slips two fingers between her folds, rubbing over her clit for just a moment before moving down to probe around her hole. She's soaked, her skin and pubic hair damp and messy with it. Melanie lets out an awed breath, keeping her eyes fixed on Georgie's face as she pushes her index finger slowly inside Georgie's hot and inviting cunt.

She's a sight, and Melanie is near mesmerized just looking at her. She has her head tipped back, exposing her long, dark throat, her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed as she clenches down around Melanie's finger. Melanie responds by thrusting deeper and crooking her finger, pressing up until Georgie lets out a high whine and a little jerky movement of her hips.

"You like that, yeah?" Melanie says, her voice husky and warm. "God, you're amazing. You want more?"

Georgie hums in affirmation, though it comes out as more of a moan. Melanie obliges her, adding a second finger and fucking them into Georgie's cunt with a slow, deliberate force, rubbing up against her inner walls. She brushes her thumb over Georgie's clit lightly, provoking her to buck her hips in an attempt to increase the friction. Melanie can't resist giving her what she wants, not when she's so desperate and gorgeous and perfect beneath her, not when she made Melanie feel so good before.

She twists her fingers inside Georgie, scissoring them and fucking them in and out of her, and grinds the heel of her palm against Georgie's clit with purpose. Gasping and moaning openly, Georgie shifts her hips to move against Melanie's hand, reaching out to grab her shoulder, the only part of Melanie that she can really reach from her position. Her fingertips dig into Melanie's skin perfectly, clinging tightly to her and tensing even further when Melanie hits a certain sensitive spot inside her cunt or rubs particularly hard against her clit.

It doesn't take long to bring Georgie to the precipice, to have her coming on Melanie's hand with a strangled cry, her back bowing off the bed. Her orgasm takes her in waves, overwhelming and overflowing from her, no time to breath between the peaks of each suspended moment. Eventually, she collapses back on the bed, limbs going limp, eyes drifting closed, and Melanie pulls her hand away slowly, carefully.

Moving to lie beside her, Melanie wipes her fingers on her own thigh, uncaring for anything except the all-encompassing desire to be near Georgie. She throws her arm over Georgie's middle, rests her head on Georgie's shoulder, presses a soft kiss to Georgie's collarbone. 

"You good?" Melanie asks hesitantly after a long period of silence. She's not generally one to be self-conscious or insecure, but this is—this is new, this is important. It matters because it's Georgie, and Georgie is her friend, and Melanie couldn't be paid enough to regret this, but it is just hitting her that it could potentially make things weird between them, and that's somewhat terrifying.

Georgie turns her head to kiss the top of Melanie's head, firm and lingering. "Yeah," she murmurs. "Perfect. You?"

"Yeah, definitely," Melanie rushes to assure her. "I'm really... I mean, shit's absolutely insane, you know? The world is a nightmare. But when I'm with you it doesn't seem so bad. When I'm with you it feels like life is worth all of this—all of it."

"You could stay with me," Georgie says, quiet and tentative. "Even if you can't leave that place yet, I mean. I'd like to take care of you, I'd like to figure it out with you."

"I'd like that, too," Melanie whispers with a warm smile. "You're amazing, you know that? I've always thought so. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

She feels Georgie's answering smile shift against her hair, Georgie's arm tightening around her shoulder. "Yeah, me too. Took us long enough, eh?"

Nodding her head, Melanie nestles her face further into the crook of Georgie's neck. It feels like coming home, she thinks, and then breathes a soft puff of a laugh against Georgie's skin at the cheesy thought. Georgie doesn't ask about it, just holds her, and Melanie feels sure that she's thinking something similar; they've always understood each other like that.


End file.
